Fluorescent proteins have been employed for various purposes in the past, including the measurement of pH and halide ion concentration. The available halide-sensitive fluorescent proteins, however, have been found to be highly pH-dependent, making detection of ions inaccurate upon even slight variations in pH. What is more, known techniques employing fluorescent proteins for pH measurement or halide ion concentration measurement are time-intensive.